Blog użytkownika:Samara16/Przygody ze SlugTerry
SIEMKA , zgodnie z zapowiedzią , napiszę opowiadanie o slugterze :P tutaj będę zamieszczała rozdziały. Ale żeby w jednym blogu nie było za dużo do czztyania , to jedna część będzie składała się z 6 rozdziałów , a następne będą na drugim bolgu :P ok , to zaczynam XD : ROZDZIAŁ 1 Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Slugterry ''' Późny wieczór .Ulicą idzie 15-letnia , ruda dziewczyna , która sama nie za wiele wie o swojej przeszłości. Jedyne co pamięta , to wydarzenie z przed roku , podczas którego trafiła do domu dziecka . Wygląda na normalną dziewczynę , ale w rzeczywistości tak nie jest . Ta dziewczyna ma na imię Samara i posiada niezwykły dar. Mianowicie potrafi zmieniać się w …. Wilka . Odkryła to dopiero podczas pierwszego tygodnia w domu dziecka , na szczęście nikt oprócz niej tego nie wie . Owa dziewczyna , idzie właśnie w stronę lasu – jej jak to mówi: ‘’prawdziwego domu’’ . Mimo że Samara jest zameldowana w domu dziecka , jednak praktycznie nigdy nie można jej tam spotkać , większość czasu spędza właśnie w lesie – a dokładniej w jaskini , gdzie mieszka przyjaźnie do niej nastawiony wilk . * * * * Samara właśnie weszła do jaskini , lecz nie ma tam jej , a przynajmniej jej człowieczej formy. W jaskini znajdują się tylko 2 wilki , wyraźnie widać , że rozmawiają ze sobą. Po dłuższej chwili , Samara , wciąż jako wilk , biegnie w głąb jaskini , gdzie widać 3 korytarze . Samara wybiera środkowy korytarz , dotąd jej nie znany. Dziewczyna coraz głębiej zapuszcza się w korytarz , widać , że czegoś szuka, Czegoś co prawdopodobnie może zmienić jej życie … Minęły już 3 godziny , ale Samara nadal niestrudzenie krąży po korytarzach . Dziewczyna najwyraźniej się zgubiła . Mijają 2 dni , Samara jest osłabiona i zmęczona , ale jest już blisko celu . Po kolejnych 5 godzinach wędrówki , znajduje starego , białego wilka o imieniu Innos . -O, witaj , nie spodziewałem się , że ktokolwiek zdoła tu dotrzeć – zaczął rozmowę Innos. - witam , wilk mieszkający przy samym wejściu do Błędnych Korytarzy opowiedział mi o tobie … podobno znasz drogę do … – tu Samara urwała , wahając się , czy aby na pewno chce opuścić ten świat i wyruszyć w nieznane miejsce , o którym nic nie wiedziała . -Do Slugterry ? – zapytał Innos -Tak , chodzi właśnie o tą krainę , dowiedziałam się , że tam mogę zacząć wszystko od nowa…- odpowiedziała Samara rozwiewając swoje wątpliwości . -Ach tak… Slugterra to piękne miejsce ,ale nie do końca bezpieczne , a przynajmniej nie w tej chwili … -powiedział Innos tajemniczym tonem . Widząc zdziwioną minę dziewczyny ciągną dalej : -Sl ugterra jest teraz w niebezpieczeństwie … nie dla każdego jest tam teraz bezpiecznie … ale nie obawiaj się , jeśli potrafiłaś przebyć Błędne Korytarze , to na pewno poradzisz sobie i tam. -opowiedz mi trochę o tej krainie , nie za wiele o niej wiem … powiedziała Samara. -więc tak : w tej krainie by przetrwać , są niezbędne stworzonka które nazywają się śluzaki.. -a co one robią ? przerwała Innosowi wypowiedź Samara. -nimi walczysz , są czymś w rodzaju amunicji , ale nie traktuj ich jak naboje , one też czują , powiem więcej , każdy z nich ma swój charakterek … -rozumiem. Odpowiedziała samara . Biały wilk opowiadał Samarze jeszcze pół godziny o tej niezwykłej krainie , dzięki czemu Samara wiedziała już to i owo o miejscu gdzie miała zacząć wszystko od początku…. Pod koniec swojego opowiadania , Innos wyją z zagłębienia w sakle niewielki worek i dziwny sztylet , który w rękojeści miał zbiorniczek który wyglądał jak oko kota , okazało się , że właśnie tak nazywa się ten sztylet . Wilk wręczył owe przedmioty nastolatce mówiąc: -proszę ,w tym worku znajduje się trochę złota bez którego nie przeżyjesz tam , na dole , a ten sztylet … używaj go tylko w ostateczności , gdyby śluzaki nie mogły już pomóc …. -Dobrze , odpowiedziała Samara , nie potrafiąc nic więcej wydusić z siebie po tej niezwykłej opowieści , którą parę minut słyszała . -dobrze, już idź , jesteś naszą nadzieją … powiedział cicho Innos , na tyle cicho że Samara usłyszała tylko 3 pierwsze słowa . Po tych słowach biały wilk dosłownie rozpłyną się w powietrzu . Samara stała chwilę skołowana, ale zaraz się otrząsnęła i mimo wielkiego zmęczenia ruszyła w dalszą drogę . Po godzinnej wędrówce doszła do sporej szczeliny , a właściwie dziury , przed którą stała pusta tabliczka. To było tu . To była jedna z dróg prowadzących do slugterry …. Samara znowu się zawahała . Czy aby na pewno to zrobić ? przecież to szaleństwo.. –pomyślała dziewczyna . I prawdopodobnie wycofała by się , gdyby nie fakt że nie znała drogi powrotnej. Po chwili rozmyślania , Samara zamknęła oczy i … zaczęła biec w kierunku przepaści . Gdy straciła grunt pod nogami , po raz pierwszy w życiu , przestraszyła się . Dotąd jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwała strachu, sama nie wie wiedziała dla czego , ale jakoś nawet w najbardziej stresujących i strasznych sytuacjach nie bała się . To był jej pierwszy raz . Samara spadała tak chwilę , czując jak potworne gorąco nagle się zmniejsza do normalnej temperatury. Była już blisko ziemi . Samara pewnie by się zabiła , bo spadła z dużej wysokości , ale na szczęście trafiła na jeziorko , które zamortyzowało upadek. Ledwie żywa dziewczyna wyszła na brzeg i po raz pierwszy od 3 dni ... zmieniła się znowu w człowieka . Samara była wykończona. Straciła przytomność , obudziła się dopiero następnego ranka . Pierwsze co zauważyła po obudzeniu się , były niewielkie , różnokolorowe stworzonka. Na początku Samara zdziwiła się i pomyślała że za mocno walnęła się w głowę , i że to tylko wytwory jej wyobraźni , ale po chwili przypomniała sobie słowa starego wilka. -śluzaki….. –powiedziała sama do siebie na głos dziewczyna. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej że jest w nowym miejscu … zupełnie sama. Nawet nie wiedziała gdzie dokładnie jest i gdzie może znaleźć jakieś miasto … Samara była potwornie głodna, w końcu od ok.4 dni nic nie jadła . Dziewczyna wstała więc z ziemi , nie zwracając uwagi na śluzaki, które już gdzieś się pochowały i poszła szukać czegoś do jedzenia . Gdy Samara chodziła po lesie poznając coraz lepiej podziemny świat , na powierzchni toczyło się normalne życie . Do domu wracała grupka uczniów . Pośród nich była też Lilka . Lilka była brązowowłosą, wysoką jak na swój wiek , trzynastoletnią dziewczyną z szarymi oczami . Na pierwszy rzut oka , była zwykłą dziewczyną , ale niedługo miało to się zmienić … Podczas gdy wszyscy szli , Lilka założyła słuchawki i włączyła muzykę , przez co, nie mogła słyszeć tego , co właśnie wrzeszczą jej szkolni koledzy, a mieli ku temu powód , bo drogą przejeżdżał właśnie samochód , jego kierowca , prawdopodobnie był pijany : bo oto nagle gwałtownie skręcił w bok , prosto w miejsce gdzie szło całe towarzystwo . Prawie wszyscy uskoczyli na trawnik najbliższego domu . No właśnie PRAWIE wszyscy bo Lilka , która nadal słuchała muzyki nie usłyszała buczenia silnika . Dopiero w ostatniej chwili , odwróciła się , lecz nie odskoczyła na trawnik jak jej rówieśnicy , nie zdążyła by już i dobrze o tym wiedziała . Zamiast na trawnik odskoczyła na sam środek drogi , gdzie na jej szczęście , lub nieszczęście dokładnie w tym miejscu w którym wylądowała , była otarta studzienka kanalizacyjna , do której wpadła . EHH … Mogłam nie puszczać tak głośno tej muzyki … - powiedziała trochę zirytowana Lilka i odwróciła się , by zobaczyć czy przy ściance jest drabina , by mogła bezpiecznie wyjść , ale nic takiego nie znalazła . Jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana dziewczyna postanowiła pójść kawałek na przód mając nadzieję , że przy następnym wejściu będzie drabina . Gdy Lilka przeszła już kawałek ciemnych odpływów , zamiast drabiny zobaczyła dziwne urządzenie : wyglądało ono jak fotel przymocowany do metalowych szyn . Zaciekawiona tym dziewczyna podeszła do owego urządzenia . Gdy stanęła tuż przed fotelem dostrzegła niewielką karteczkę . Lilka wzięła karteczkę i przeczytała jej treść : ‘’ jeśli to czytasz , to oznacza że znalazłaś windę…’’ - TO MA BYĆ WINDA ? - zdziwiła się nastolatka , ale czytała dalej : ’’ … to urządzenie prowadzi do miejsca , położonego 100 mil pod powierzchnią ziemi , do miejsca , gdzie wszystko jest inne… Pamiętaj jednak : to droga w jedną stronę ‘’ Gdy dziewczyna skończyła to czytać , aż ją zatkało : KRAINA 100 MIL POD POWIERZCHNIĄ ZIEMI ?! Czy to w ogóle możliwe ? – powiedziała sama do siebie Lilka . Zastanawiając się chwilę , niepewnie usiadła na fotelu i przypięła się pasami . Co prawda Lilka dobrze wiedziała w co się pakuje ,a na powierzchni nie było jej źle , ale zawsze była żądna przygód – a jeśli naprawdę ta winda prowadziła gdzieś , to niewątpliwie czekała tam na nią jakaś niezwykła tajemnica . Wciąż niepewnie nacisnęła czerwony guzik , nie miała wątpliwości że to start . Chwila czekania . Lilka już pomyślała, że to jakiś żart , albo że urządzenie się zepsuło , gdy nagle zaczęła jechać na fotelu z niespodziewaną prędkością w dół .Teraz nie było już wyjścia , więc Lilka nawet się nie zastanawiała co będzie dalej . Po paru minutach dojechała do dziury i tu dopiero ogarną ją strach . A jeśli się rozbije ? – pomyślała Lilka . Na szczęście nic takiego się nie zdarzyło , zaraz po wyleceniu z dziury otworzył się spadochron . Lilka znalazła się w innym świecie , o którym nic nie wiedziała … ROZDZIAŁ 2 Pierwsze przygody' W międzyczasie , gdy Lilka trafiła do podziemnego świata, Samara zdążyła już znaleźć niewielkie miasteczko i za złoto od Innosa kupić ‘’pukawkę’’ jak to nazywała blaster . Dziewczyna rozglądała się właśnie po księgarni , by kupić jakąś książkę dotyczącą nowego świata w którym miała już zostać na zawsze (co prawda stary wilk powiedział jej co nieco o Slugterze , ale z to nie wystarczało ) gdy za oknem rozległ się huk . Samara wyjrzała przez okno księgarni : na ulicy strzelała grupka żołnierzy w czarnych uniformach, rabując ze sklepów co się dało . Dziewczynie przypomniały się słowa Innosa : „Slugterra jest teraz w niebezpieczeństwie ‘’ ale nie miała czasu teraz nad tym rozmyślać , bo ci ludzie w uniformach wtargnęli do księgarni . Rozległ się kolejny strzał , Samara ledwo zdążyła się schować się za jednym z regałów gdy usłyszała głos jednego z żołnierzy : -masz jakieś śluzaki !? To pytanie na szczęście nie było kierowane do niej , lecz do sprzedawcy, bo po chwili odezwał się jego głos: -T… tylko parę Flaringosów … - Dawaj natychmiast ! – rozkazał żołnierz , po czym słychać było ładowanie blastera . sprzedawca posłusznie oddał swoje śluzaki Po chwili żołnierze zwrócili się w stronę drzwi i już mieli wyjść ze swoim łupem , gdy jeden z nich odwrócił się i strzelił śluzakiem w jeden z regałów , o ile to , co miał w blasterze można było nazwać śluzakiem : to ‘’coś’’ było o wiele agresywniejsze od zwykłego śluzaka , miał długie zęby i czerwone oczy , które jakby chciały zabić wszystko w okolicy . Gdy kroki już ucichły , Samara wyszła zza regału i spojrzała w stronę , gdzie wcześniej była lada – teraz była tam tylko góra drzazg , a koło niej leżał ranny sprzedawca . Dziewczyna szybko podeszła do sprzedawcy . - Nic panu nie jest ? - zapytała , skołowana jeszcze tym co się przed chwilą stało . - Bywało lepiej … - odpowiedział sprzedawca i z pomocą dziewczyny wstał . - Kim oni byli i co TO jest ?! – zapytała Samara wskazując na uciekającego śluzaka-mutanta . - To byli żołnierze Blakka … A to jest pewnie jego najnowszy eksperyment : Ghul- odpowiedział . Samarze nie trzeba było więcej tłumaczyć- Innos powiedział jej o Blakku i o jego bestialskich eksperymentach , które to właśnie sprawiły że kraina jest w niebezpieczeństwie i samo jego imię wywoływało u niej gniew . Gdy Samara pomogła posprzątać trochę sprzedawcy , ruszyła w kierunku groty zwanej Pieczarą Dziesiątkową , bo w jej okolicach jak się dowiedziała , jest spory dom na sprzedasz , a przecież trzeba gdzieś zamieszkać … Tymczasem Lilka otrząsnęła się z pierwszego zaskoczenia , ale zaraz za zakrętem czekało ją drugie : podobnie jak Samara kilka godzin temu , tak i teraz Lilka zobaczyła po raz pierwszy śluzaka , lecz w przeciwieństwie do niej , nic jeszcze nie wiedziała o tych stworkach , ale ledwo zdążyła przyjrzeć się grupce stworzonek , gdy coś wielkiego świsnęło zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niej. Lekko przestraszona dziewczyna uskoczyła w bok i zobaczyła przed sobą blondyna . Miał on w blasterze ghula , którego wycelował w Lilkę . Co prawda dziewczyna nie widziała jeszcze ghula ani blastera , ale od razu zrozumiała , że chłopak nie jest przyjaźnie do niej nastawiony . CZEGO TU CHCESZ ?! – wrzasną i wystrzelił ghula. Lilka szybko schowała się za skałą , zanim ghul zdołał transforować. Chłopak , najwyraźniej myśląc że dziewczyna uciekła, podszedł do grupki śluzaków i mimo że te próbowały uciekać , złapał je i z zamkniętymi w klatce poszedł w swoją stronę . Lilka słysząc oddalające się kroki też postanowiła iść dalej , ale już mniej pewna , szła blisko lasu , żeby miała gdzie się schronić na wszelki wypadek , gdyby miała znowu spotkać wrogiego blondyna . ROZDZIAŁ 3 '''SPOTKANIE ' Samara dochodziła już do pieczary , gdzie był położony dom na sprzedasz , gdy na drodze zobaczyła śluzaka . Co prawda przyzwyczaiła się już do tych stworków , ale ten był inny : pomarańczowy z żółtym brzuszkiem , z małymi różkami wyglądałby zupełnie jak zwykły przedstawiciel swojego gatunku , gdyby nie to , że był wyraźnie ciemniejszy , a jego oczy , były niemal tak czerwone ,jak u ghula . Do tego śluzak leżał skulony na drodze i cicho pojękiwał. Wyraźnie było widać , że jest chory . Samara widząc opłakany stan śluzaka , podniosła go z ziemi . - No już malutki , to znaczy malutka – powiedziała Samara gdy dokładnie przyjrzała się śluzakowi . Stworek o dziwo teraz zawarczał i próbował nawet ugryźć Samarę , ale zaraz znowu się skuliła i zaczęła pojękiwać . Dziewczyna trochę zdziwiona tą reakcją , ułożyła ją w delikatnie w plecaku i ruszyła dalej , by jak najszybciej kupić dom , choćby i bez oględzin , byleby szybciej móc w jakiś sposób pomóc małej podopiecznej . Tak jak postanowiła , gdy tylko doszła do domu od razu dogadała się z sprzedawcą co do ceny , nawet specjalnie się nie targując , bo złoto od Innosa mogłoby starczyć jeszcze na dwa takie domy . Gdy tylko sprzedawca odjechał , Samara wyjęła śluzaka z plecaka . Mała zmęczona usnęła , ale widać było że to niespokojny sen . Co trochę śluzak niespokojnie się poruszał albo jękną przez sen . Samara nie chciała jej budzić, położyła ją na poduszce w jednej z sypialni i udała się do miasta , w nadziei , że uda znaleźć się jakieś lekarstwo . Gdy Samara była już blisko miasta , usłyszała czyjś gniewny głos : - Bezużyteczny śluzak ! Jesteś wart tyle co flopper ! Nie eksplodujesz , nie zamrażasz , nic nie robisz tylko zaśmiecasz arsenał ! Zaraz po tym zobaczyła , jak jakiś chłopak wyrzuca z pasa wnykę z zielonkawym śluzakiem . Wnyka potoczyła się pod same stopy Samary , a ta podniosła ją . - Hej , chcesz do mnie dołączyć ? – powiedziała do smutnego śluzaka , który na te słowa poweselał i wskoczył jej na ramię . Po godzinie spędzonej na pytaniu się przechodniów w mieście , o różne śluzacze choroby i lekarstwa na nie , bez żadnych zadawalających wiadomości Samara wróciła do swojego nowego domu . Chora nadal spała . Dziewczyna położyła nowego śluzaka koło śpiącej śluzaczki , a ten od razu do niej podszedł . Po chwili przyglądania się , zielony śluzak zaczął piszczeć coś po swojemu , wskoczył do wnyki i błagalnie patrzył się to na blaster , to na Samarę , a to na śpiącą na poduszce kreaturkę . Dziewczyna nie od razu załapała , o co chodzi śluzakowi , ale gdy to odgadła , to bez namysłu chwyciła blaster , włożyła do niego wnykę ze śluzakiem i strzeliła w stronę poduszki na której ciągle spała śluzaczka . Zielony śluzak transformował , uderzył koło poduszki uwalniając falę zielonej energii . Gdy śluzak wrócił do protoformy , ten drugi był już zdrowy i radosny . Samara pogłaskała oba śluzaki . - Wow i pomyśleć , że ktoś cię nie chciał – pochwaliła zielonego śluzaka , na co ten się ucieszył . - Hmm , chyba trzeba by wam dać jakieś imiona – głośno pomyślała Samara i po chwili powiedziała do zielonego śluzaka : - Ty będziesz Phoenix , bo leczysz – śluzakowi imię najwyraźniej się spodobało , bo szeroko się uśmiechnął . - A ty będziesz … Catrin – zwróciła się do śluzaczki i najwyraźniej i z tym imieniem trafiła , bo Catrin uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko jak Phoenix . Po nakarmieniu śluzaków Samara poszła spać . Lilce niestety nie szło tak dobrze : wylądowała z dala od miast i była zmuszona nocować w lesie . Po chłodnej nocy , cała obolała ruszyła dalej . Dopiero teraz , Lilka zaczęła powoli żałować że zjechała do tego świata … Gdyby nie nacisnęła guzika , teraz prawdopodobnie spałaby jeszcze w swoim wygodnym łóżku … Idąc dalej , pogrążona w czarnych myślach dostrzegła w oddali majaczące miasto . Lilka przyspieszyła , a czarne myśli niemal od razu ją opuściły . Miasto stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze , jeszcze trochę i może uda się w mieście znaleźć jakiś pokuj w hotelu … Lilka właśnie mijała sporą skałę , gdy kątem oka zauważyła biały ogon znikający za nią . -Pewnie jakiś pies … - pomyślała dziewczyna i już chciała iść dalej , gdy zza skały którą właśnie mijała , wyskoczyła dziewczyna z rudymi włosami , na których jedno pasemko było fioletowe i podobnie jak chłopak którego wcześniej spotkała , w rękach trzymała blaster z stworkiem wewnątrz , jak można się domyślić , była to Samara . EHH , Co znowu ? – niemal krzyknęła zirytowana Lilka , spodziewając się następnego ‘’miłego’’ przyjęcia . Ej , to ja tu jestem od pytań , kim jesteś ?! – spytała ostro Samara - Nazywam się Lilka … - skąd jesteś ? – przerwała Samara . Z góry – wypaliła bez zastanowienia Lilka . Samara po tych słowach opuściła wycelowany wcześniej w przybysza blaster w którym powarkiwała Catrin , a wyraz jej twarzy , dotąd srogi , zmienił się trochę . - Z góry ? – spytała dla pewności , nie do końca mogąc uwierzyć w to co słyszy . - No , T-tak - odpowiedziała niepewnie Lilka . W tym momencie Samara rozpogodziła się zupełnie . - Cześć , jestem Samara , też trafiła tu z góry – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się . -Serio ? – zapytała niedowierzając Lilka . -Tak , dobrze że cię zaczepiłam , no ale byłam pewna , że zwykły przechodzień nie szedłby tędy … mało osób wie gdzie leży ten dom i z tego co słyszałam raczej tędy nikt nie chodzi . -Dom ? – zapytała Lilka , nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi nowej koleżance . - Ah tak , choć , pokarzę ci o co mi chodzi - odpowiedziała Samara i ruszyła w kierunku skały . Gdy dziewczyny znalazły się już za skałą , ukazał im się niewielki krzaczek , do którego Samara podeszła i trzykrotnie stuknęła w środek krzaczka kijem leżącym nieopodal . Po tej czynności dziewczyna odsunęła się , a za krzakiem pojawiło się spore wejście do innej groty , gdzie stał 2-piętrowy dom z wielki ogródkiem . - Wow , niezły bajer – powiedziała Lilka -Też tak myślę , nie wiem , dla czego właściciel chciał sprzedać ten dom , mówił że chce mieć bardziej widoczny dom czy coś takiego … - A kiedy go kupiłaś ? – zapytała Samarę Lilka . -hmm… wczoraj gdzieś tak po południu . – odpowiedziała - To ile ty tu jesteś ? – zapytała trochę zbita z tropu Lilka - Wczoraj –odpowiedziała bez namysłu Samara . - A wydaje się że już długo tu mieszkasz … tyle wiesz - Powiedzmy że miałam dobrego ‘’nauczyciela ‘’ . – wyjaśniła Samara. Przez chwilę obie dziewczyny milczały . Dopiero gdy znalazły się w domu , odezwała się Samara : - A ty ile jesteś w Slugterze ? -Też od wczoraj … -odpowiedziała Lilka . Samara przez chwilę milczała , zastanawiając się nad czymś i po chwili powiedziała : Jak chcesz to możesz u mnie zamieszkać , bo zgaduję , że jeszcze nie zdążyłaś znaleźć żadnego mieszkania … -Serio ? Dzięki ! - odpowiedziała Lilka nie kryjąc radości i jakby dopiero teraz zauważyła dwa stworki siedzące Samarze na ramieniu zapytała : - Ej , a co to za stworki ? - Nie wiesz ? To są śluzaki . Gdy się je wystrzeli z blastera , przy 100 milach na godzinę transformują . - To to już wiem … tak się składa , że jakiś chłopak strzelał do mnie , tylko tamten śluzak był inny … bardziej nerwowy i wredny … - To był Ghul . Taki śluzak-mutant , mutowaniem śluzaków zajmuje się doktor Blakk… to nie jest typ z którym warto się spotkać … Widząc lekko zdziwioną minę nowej towarzyszki Samara opowiedziała Lilce wszystko to , co sama wiedziała o podziemnym świecie , a gdy skończyła było już późno , więc obie dziewczyny poszły spać . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach